In the End
by Kait1991
Summary: AU ish its been nearly fisteen years sinse the final battle and a new danger has risen. all of the families of the Heroes from teh war are being murdered and its now up to seven teenagers to save whose left.the only problem: the killers are theyre nighbor
1. prologue

This will be the last time I will ever write, as soon after this is finished I will most likely be dead, so it doesn't matter

This will be the last time I will ever write, as soon after this is finished I will most likely be dead, so it doesn't matter what I say or who I'm going to piss off when this get out. My name is Adrian Carr, and I'm seventeen. I have been told that I look like my father, but he is the last person I want to be compared to. This is all his fault.

I guess I should explain things further. I was born during a time when everyone was having kids. That damn war was finally over and everyone was celebrating. My family was rather well off, as both my parents where war heroes. It makes me feel like a prize bull whenever my step mom held parties and they tried to arrange marriages. I have a younger brother; his name is Kyle. He's a true born American. Kyle's fourteen now, but I don't expect that he will make fifteen, if he does, there is no way in hell that he'll reach sixteen. I haven't seen him in over a year and a half.

They started to hunt the old heroes like animals when I was nine. They started with the families that stayed in England. The first to completely disappear where the Longbottoms, and they had more children than most of the other old families, Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna had eleven children. I used to be friends with their oldest boy, Luke. I don't know entirely how they all died except that it was bloody and it all happened the same night. Not even the dogs survived. Anyway, back to the original topic, once all the British families died or left the country that branched off into Western Europe, leaving a trail of dead families in their wake. After that they turned to the States, where they infiltrated the minds of the Americans, making us (us being my family and the others like us) out to be the monsters that started the war, never mind that most of our parents weren't even alive when it started. Well the moral of the story is that convincing a bunch a yanks that they have a new enemy they can mob is not that hard. These natives seem rather blood thirsty. Our families started to disappear.

My family changed our name to Carr, so that we'd be hard to track, but that never stops them for long. I was thirteen the first time I was nearly assassinated. It was the third time they had attempted but they never got that close before. I was playing baseball in my freshman gym class. They shot me in the stomach. One of the parents of a kid in my class did it. If the school hadn't been across the street from the hospital I would have died then. These days I almost wish I had. Kyle and I where relocated by our parents. They met up with us a few weeks later, but the damage had been done. We where the same little kids we have been just a few months ago. It was more noticeable in Kyle than with me, so I don't think my parents even noticed at first.

When I started at my new school (as Adrian Carr) I fell in with an odd group. I had known all of them my entire life (most of them under a different name) but none of us had ever even considered the possibility of becoming friends. Now I can't imagine life without them. From impish Alexis to quiet Chase, I love them more than my own family.

Oh yeah, you've probably been wondering who I really am during all this. I've been Adrian for so long I had forgotten that that usually bothers people. I used to be called Henry Fredrik. I'm the oldest son of George Weasley and (I think) Alicia Spinet. I'm not quite sure who my mother is, but she was the women my dad was dating when I was born. Come to think of it is rather odd, generally it's the other way around. Oh well. Jean's (that's what Kyle's birth name is) mom was called Gabriella Delacour. She and my dad married with Grandpere's wand in the small of Dad's back three months before Jean/Kyle was born.

I haven't thought about me being a Weasley in a long time. It used to mean something, but now; it's just another secret that no one can ever know.

When I was in the fifth grade my best friends' entire family disappeared. Dad said not to worry, because it happened all the time. People would disappear and everyone who new them hoped they had only relocated (to get away from the part-bloods), but more often than not bodies would appear in a river a couple cities over or a few months later shallow graves are uncovered by a rainstorm. We moved a month after that.

That was when we where first Carr. I had been Adrian, even in the old town, but now I wasn't a Weasley anymore. I met Chase then.

Chase has always been able to calm me down, between his shiny black hair and soft brown eyes; he was like tranquilizer for me. His parents had only moved to Charlotte (that's the town I lived in) a year before off of an Indian reservation, and he was teased a lot about being an Indian. I was teased a lot because I was new. At first we just drawn to each other out of misery, but now we are the best of friends. I would probably be dead now if it wasn't for him.

When your friends with Chase, you also get Isaiah in the package. Isaiah is Chases' twin brother and his complete opposite. He's spastic and ADD, but he's also sweet. He's the one that told me about their peoples' magic. They are shamans.

We had some other friends but, after that horrid day in my freshman year. Then, my entire world changed.

123456

_so, how do you like it? I sat down to write some SS,SS, but this is was came out instead. It's a prologue, so I just want to know if you guys like it. My new job leaves me with a lot of down time and this has started me off on a tangent. I'll start working on the next bit once this is up. But the fate of it is up to you all. If you don't like it, this is as far as I'll publish. But if you do, well, I hope to update a lot for you all._

_With love as always_

_Kait 1991 _6-13 10:40 p

**EDIT**

**Added some to the prologue, I had written it out in the 1****st**** chapter, but it makes more sense here than there.**

**9-14 7:09**

**oh PS my internet is broken, killed by Ike. Sad, sad days these are. This is probably not going up until after the previously posted date….**


	2. Chapter 1

There's a things about when the world ends… no one ever notices until it's too late

There's a things about when the world ends… no one ever notices until it's too late.

……………

"Adie!!" shrieked a young teen. His dark hair still wet from the rinse down their teacher required before their gym class. "Don't leave me!" he hopped into the direction of his friend, a smiling redhead called Adrian, as he attempter to put on his second shoe.

"Isaiah, hurry up, or Walker's gonna give us laps." He replied lightheartedly.

"Adie!!" he whined, straightening and jogging the last few steps.

Adrian grinned, walking out of the locker room. Isaiah followed grumbling under his breath.

"Took you two long enough," stated Isaiah's twin, Chase. He was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Izzard couldn't find his shoe," Adrian explained, over a clamor of "It's not my fault!" from Isaiah.

"Hurry up. Walker was just by, said we had three minutes to be at the JV practice field." Chase sigh, quickening his pace to a light jog.

They emerged into a field surrounded by greenhouses, with a step hill leading up to the football field, and next to it an old baseball diamond. It was a clear day, only a few puffy clouds shining through, overall the perfect spring morning. As the trio neared the field they spotted a waving girl.

"'Lexis!" chirped Isaiah, "What're you doin' 'ere?"

"Please speak in English Mr. Indian," she teased, "My class is playing yours in softball." She grinned, showing off her recently braces-free teeth.

"Cool," Adrian smiled, Chase nodding in agreement.

"Class!" called a man, obviously Walker, in his early thirties and balding prematurely. "Out field, now!"

Waving to Alexis the three teen jogged out to the field, taking positions along the right side of the field, Adrian in the back with Chase playing center field. Isaiah was playing first base.

The game went on nicely, the girls scoring only one run before they switched. The boys got in three runs before the girls manage to turn the tide once more, sending them into the outfield for the second inning. Smacking his mitt against his hip Adrian crouched, preparing to react to the pitch. Then he heard the crack, and saw the ball coming towards him. Running backwards he tripped, and felt a horrible pain in he chest before falling to his knees then fell facedown. His last memory before being passing out was screams.

…………….

Groggily he opened his eyes, staring up at a white ceiling, which was wrong. His ceiling was blue. He turned his head to look at the wall, and saw his father asleep in a char next to him. Then heard the beeping and it all came back. Baseball. Running. Pain. He gasped, feeling the pain in his chest again, the bandages restricting his breathing. Tears came to his eyes and he whimpered slightly, and that was all it took for his father to wake up.

"Adie!" he cried, and for the first time that Adrian could remember, he saw his father cry, "They said you probably wouldn't wake up!" he whimpered, taking Adrian's hand in his, "But you did, you're so strong, Adie! You're so strong," he whispered.

"Dad," Adrian whispered, his voice scratchy, "Where's Kyle and Ella?"

"Ella's at home and we finally got Kyle to go back to school," His dad said, smiling tightly.

"Finally?" Adrian asked, cocking his head slightly.

"It's been five months, Adie. You where shot, it took them most of two days just to get you stable enough to send you here. Then the doctors spent three weeks doing reparative surgeries on you. You woke up once, for five minutes. You turned to your brother and told him goodbye. Then" he choked, "Then you stopped breathing." He then started to sob, calling attention from a passing nurse.

"Sir, are you- He woke up!" she gasped, hurrying to Adrian's bedside. "can you speak?"

"Yeah," Adrian sighed, swallowing hard.

"Tell me your name, age and the date." She ordered, checking his vital signs.

"Adrian Carr. Uh…13, and I don't know, last I remember it was May." He said, biting hit bottom lip.

"Almost," she smiled; she turned to his father, "Mr. Carr, Adrian seems to be fine, but we will need to run some tests and he will definitely be here for at least another week. If you want to call your wife, and have her come, that would be good. I'm sure Adrian would love to see his mother." She smiled.

"She is not my mom…"Adrian whispered heatedly.

"I will call Ella, thank you nurse." Mr. Carr nodded and the woman left the room. "Adie, please, I know you like Ella."

"I do, but she is not my mother." Adrian argued before dissolving into a coughing fit. He brought his arms up to his face, touching his face, and noticing a tube in his nose for the first time. "Dad… what's this?" he asked, as he tugged on it. It hurt.

"Don't, that's a feeding tube, they put it in a few days after your…..accident. You weren't getting enough nutrients and you lost a lot of weight at first." Mr. Carr, gently touching his sons face, "but you're going to be okay. I promise."

"What happened after I died?" Adrian asked, deftly changing the subject.

"They spent three minutes getting you to breath again, and then you where hooked up to a breathing machine for the better part of three months before," he swallowed, "Before Ella and I decided to pull you from the life support. We thought you would…you know, die, but you didn't. You started to breath, on your own, without the machines. It… it gave us so much hope, but then you just slept on in this, what did they call it? Healing coma, yes, that's it. Ella and Kyle went back to Charlotte in the middle of August. School started three weeks ago, you know."

"You where going to-to kill me?" Adrian whimpered.

"No! We where going to let you go on. My old school master called it the next great adventure, and said that we would understand when we needed to either let someone go on it, or take the path ourselves. I didn't understand until then. We thought that your spirit had moved on, and that only your body was left, so we where going to give you your rights, so you could move on to the next life. But you proved us wrong." He smiled, "then, three weeks ago, your lungs started to be strange, the doctors said they where filling with blood. They did another small surgery, and that's why you're all bandaged up."

"Who?" the question seemed to echo in the room.

"Why don't we call Ella and Kyle to come visit?" Mr. Carr diverted.

"No Dad, really, who? Who wants me dead? You know besides the usual suspects." Adrian asked, a cold expression etching its way into his boyish face.

"We don't know, Adie." Mr. Carr picked up the phone and dialed.

………………….

_Done! Ike has given me a chance to finish this. Oh, if you didn't notice I expanded the prologue, so go read it again! This will be the last update until probably October, but I may update sooner if I get flooded in again. (I hope not). As such, I do not have classes for the next day or so, so I may get the chance to begin another chapter._

_Hope you liked it, nest time will be more entertaining, as the plot picks up and all the background stuff will be done in the first 1/3 to ½ of it. _

_Kait1991 9:48 P September 14._

_Heh internets back!! 9-21-08_


End file.
